The proposed research project is a continuation of programs begun and implemented during the past two years at the University of Michigan. The major objective is the improvement of clinical cancer education at the University of Michigan. The clinical assistant program identifies research projects being carried out by faculty in which medical students may take part during vacation periods. Junior medical students are assigned to the Medical Oncology service as part of their junior clerkship in medicine. Clinical associates will be appointed in medicine, gynecology and pediatrics. Partial faculty support for one member each in the Department of Medicine, Pediatrics and Surgery allows these individuals to devote time to the clinical aspects and teaching of a multidisciplinary approach to cancer. A plan for the national availability and distribution of a series of videotapes on Hodgkin's disease, non-Hodgkin's lymphoma and chronic lymphocytic leukemia is being made. These tapes have undergone evaluation as a teaching tool by the house officers in the Department of Medicine.